This invention relates to supporting devices, and more particularly to supporting devices for displaying or storing a plurality of articles.
Although a variety of items have been displayed or supported on various hook constructions, all of these supporting and displaying devices suffer from the common drawback that the hook upon which the item is supported or displayed is either fixed and totally immovable, or is merely capable of pivoting from side to side. As a result, its supporting or displaying device is only usable for items of similar size and shape.
Another drawback commonly found in prior art supporting and displaying devices is the fact that such devices are constructed with no more than two rows. The only devices upon which more than two rows are employed is when the article being supported will not extend over or otherwise interfere with the lower rows. As a result, the versatility and usability of such devices has been hampered and is confined to a small segment of products.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a support or display device wherein the supporting hooks are easily maneuverable between a plurality of different positions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a support or display device having the features described above wherein a plurality of varying sized items can be easily supported thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide a support or display device having the features described above which is capable of supporting a plurality of items on a plurality of rows without any interference being caused by items extending below the plane of the lower rows.
A further object of this invention is to provide a support or display device having the features described above wherein the device is quickly and easily mountable in any convenient location.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.